


【DMC】我在魔界做魔王【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 魔界的新王诞生了
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“现在，照亮我们最黑暗的时刻吧！”【注1】

———————————

苍茫的天际与无色的大地间，流淌着鲜血的尸骸堆叠成山，两个白发男人面前是七个光芒万丈或丑陋至极的恶魔。  
“终于来了几个有骨气的吗？”男人中的一个哼笑一声，黑色的魔剑在他的手中凝聚成型，“最近恶魔见到我们都绕道走，我快要无聊到睡着了。”  
另一名男人不动声色，周身环绕着令人不寒而栗的强大魔力。  
犹如天神的恶魔来到所有恶魔之前，他张开纯白的双羽，两个男人的脑中传来这样的声音：“维吉尔，但丁，斯巴达的子嗣们，我们是魔界七大领主，你们的实力已经得到了认可。”  
鳞片闪耀着金光的巨龙口吐烈焰：“你们即是魔界的最强者。”  
“因此，”美艳的女恶魔莞尔，“你们之中有我们的王。”  
说罢，七个恶魔低下高傲的头颅，向继承了斯巴达血脉的男人们下跪。  
但丁仍举着他的魔剑，他用手肘戳了戳身旁维吉尔的腰：“老哥，他们在说什么？”  
那层骇人的魔力消散了，作为兄长的男人脸上浮现出一丝倦怠，但他用微笑掩盖了异常，对他的弟弟说：“就是他们说的那个意思。”  
仿佛迷雾散开般，但丁的笼罩着血气的双眼明媚起来，在他心中近乎熄灭的火种又重新燃起，他面向那些自称领主的恶魔：“省省你们的惺惺作态，难道以为我看不出你们邪恶的意图吗？‘你们之中有我们的王’？呵，你们不过是想挑起我们的争端，给自己在观众席占上最好的位置！”  
恶魔们沉沉抵着头，不置一词。但丁坚信自己拆穿了恶魔的诡计，他看向哥哥寻找赞许的目光与战斗的信号，然而他并没有从维吉尔那里找到他想要的，相反，维吉尔沉着而坚定地对他说：“你我之间不会有那样的争端。”  
但丁简直要怀疑自己的眼睛，继而怀疑自己的耳朵，他看到维吉尔如最忠诚的骑士般跪在他的身前，听到他说出最不可能的言语：“但丁，我承认你是魔界的王。”  
在这人间之外的世界，疯狂充斥着每一个角落，本以为自己已经领略过全部的但丁怔在原地，随后他突然大笑起来，魔剑被他插进脚下的血泊里。  
“好啊，那就由我来做你们的王！”  
在那一刻，新的魔王诞生了。

仅仅一周后。  
魔王但丁瘫倒在被文件淹没的办公桌上，沾血的食指在纸张上留下歪歪扭扭未能拼成词的字母：W O R  
一个黑影笼罩在魔王余温尚存的身体上，如此冷酷，如此邪恶，面对憔悴的魔王，他竟然——将新带来的文件垒到了但丁的头上。  
“不要！”突然一声惨叫，文件被掀翻四散开来，但丁一把抓住来者罪恶的手，“维吉尔，我已经不行了，不能更多了！放过我吧！”  
看着面容枯槁，眼睛通红的但丁，维吉尔抽回自己的手，残酷地说道：“跟我又有什么关系？这都是你身为魔王该做的工作。”  
如同泄了气的气球，但丁以肉眼可见的速度瘪了下去，重新趴倒进公文堆里。  
“为什么……不该是这样的……”可能是魔界有史以来最强大的魔王虚弱地呜咽着，喉咙里挤出嘶哑的抱怨，“我是魔王没错，可是、可是哪里魂石减产，哪里蚂蚁泛滥，哪里需要修路……跟我又有什么关系！他们甚至让我组织运动会，哈！运动会！”  
“那不是运动会，是竞技赛，用来决定明年领主们的排序以及应缴纳的税收。”维吉尔解释道。  
“一个意思。”但丁爬起来，走到窗边望向城堡外的世界，哀叹着，“没劲，这不是我想要的魔王生活。”  
在但丁的背后，年长的半魔小声嘀咕着“又来了”，他单手撑在桌上向魔王发问：“那你想要的魔王生活是什么样的？”  
这个话题一经抛出，萎靡的但丁又有了些许活力，他转过身来向他的哥哥描述道：“就是那种，真正的魔王！凌驾与一切之上，挫败异己者，砍掉他们的头！把那些不老实的恶魔全部消灭，用他们的头骨当做酒杯！”  
维吉尔点点头，评价道：“你说的不是魔王，是暴君。”  
眨眼之间，窗户被打开了，喧嚣的风吹乱了纸张，但丁眼中噙着泪：“再见了，维吉尔。”  
一分钟后，一条腿已经在窗户外面的但丁被拉了回来。  
“让我走！让我走！我要被闷死了！”  
魔王无助地拍打着地板，压制着他的维吉尔非但没有松手，反而使出了更大的力气，厉声呵斥道：“别闹了但丁！你想让这个世界再次陷入之前的混沌中吗！”  
“那就你来做魔王，‘魔王维吉尔’，听着多响亮！”  
“我拒绝。”维吉尔的声音掷地有声，不容置疑，“当一个月就够了。”

下午，新魔王组织的第一次魔界发展研讨会照常开展。  
七位恶魔领主围坐在圆桌前，位于主席的是他们的王，强大又优雅的但丁，以及在他旁边可能是副官的维吉尔，谁也不知道从他身上来的既视感是怎么回事。  
显然今天魔王状态不佳，他平日里如丝绸般的卷曲银发毛躁而蓬乱，湖水般平静的双眸像是被滂沱的雨激了波澜尚未平静，整个人如同缺水的玫瑰低着头，而他的哥哥也没好到哪里去，一撮头发松散在额前，破坏了他一贯的凌冽发型。  
想必是为了魔界的发展通宵工作过了吧，恶魔们如此信赖着他们新的王，他们相信但丁一定会像前任魔王，仅仅在位一个月却为魔界送来新鲜血液的贤王尤里森一样为他的子民鞠躬尽瘁。想到这里，恶魔们对但丁的崇敬又加深了。  
“那么……”  
魔王拿起一份文件，充满智慧地快速扫过，接着又拿起另一份，不屑的笑容浮现在他的脸上。恶魔领主们默不作声，但他们交流的眼神中传递了对魔王的敬重，那些棘手的问题在他看来竟是如此简单，一笑置之便可的吗？  
魔王拍桌而起，两对巨大的、流动着充沛魔力纹路的翅膀自魔王的背后张开，那自信的气魄，那王者的豪迈，恶魔们毫无疑问感受到了，他们本不该存在的灵魂都在震颤。但丁大声宣布：“今天就到这里，散会！”  
魔王的哥哥拔刀只在一瞬间，空间在一道道割裂的痕迹中错位，蓝色的剑雨自魔王的头顶倾泻，等恶魔们反应过来时，他们赤红的魔王已经被钉在桌上恢复了之前的憔悴模样。  
“总之，先从运动会开始，我的建议是……”  
“陛下，请问运动会是什么？”  
“住口冲云霄！我正要解释这个！”  
魔王咆哮道，双眼中仿佛熔岩在翻滚。提问的恶魔被呼啸而来的怒气淹没，其他恶魔也没能幸免，魔界的领主们面面相觑，默认“运动会”将会是有史以来最残酷的竞技赛，甚至不敢想象失败的下场。  
没人在意“冲云霄”是什么，除了一个人，那就是与魔王同样凶悍的魔王哥哥。维吉尔用阎魔刀的刀柄在桌面下捅了捅但丁的肚子，在他耳边压低了声音：“我不是告诉过你这些领主的名字了吗？”  
魔王贴近他的哥哥，神秘地耳语道：“我懒得记。”  
“但丁……”  
“来日方长，老哥，一步步来嘛。”  
两人分开，但丁轻咳两声，把所有人的注意力都拉回这场艰难展开的会议中来，他正色道：“不过在运动会之前，我有一件重要的事要宣布。我！和你们以往那些保守谨慎的王不一样！你们这些领主就没有想过魔界陷入如此境地的原因是什么吗？”  
一位领主站了起来，陈情激昂地高声道：“因为可恶的斯巴达背叛了我们！他宁愿做人类的走狗也不愿用他的力量为他的同胞做贡献！”  
蓝色的剑雨在这位领主的头顶又下了一遍。  
“你们啊……”魔王失望至极，他深深地叹息，如同被扰醒的恶龙，“连这种简单的问题都答不出来，我真的能指望你们振兴魔界吗！”  
漫长的一次呼吸过去了，魔王再次开口：“仅此一次，我原谅你们！不但如此，我还要赋予你们新的名号！”  
维吉尔右眼一跳，但是已经来不及了，从左到右，但丁挨着个地指着那些恶魔，高声宣布：“大力神！飞天虎！浑天豹！求雨鬼！冲云霄！海底狂魔！哦这里还有一个倒下的煞星！【注2】从今天开始，这就是我赐予你们的无比崇高的名号！”  
圆桌上群情激昂，恶魔领主们纷纷起立向魔王送上热烈的掌声，甚至有恶魔红了眼眶。但丁对着他们点点头，坐回了椅子上。  
在掌声之中，端坐在自己位置上的维吉尔冷冷地评价道：“真有你的啊但丁，为了逃避记名字，这种谎话都说得出来。”  
但丁保持微笑面对着开始反复示忠的恶魔领主们，嘴唇不易察觉地蠕动着：“这怎么能叫谎话？再说你看他们多开心啊，铁桶头。”  
年长的半魔揉了揉太阳穴，哑着嗓子嘶哑地低语：“我碰到的都是我充饥的粮食，我的饥饿就是就是力量！”  
“哦！”魔王惊笑着，软绵绵的靠到兄长的肩上，“我要一劳永逸地解决你的饥饿~”【注3】  
“在你把浑天豹递交的上季度的报表看完之后，我亲爱的魔王。”  
“嘁。”  
但丁变成了矛盾的存在，又软又干。

——TBC——

次回预告：“补天士你这个小鸡贼！”

【注1】《变形金刚》大电影里热破拉开领导模块变成补天士时的台词。之后他成为了汽车人的新任领袖。  
【注2】都是《变形金刚》里霸天虎一方组合金刚的名字。  
【注3】《变形金刚》G1第二集威震天和擎天柱战斗时的对白，原场景Power是指权力。战斗画面异常搞笑。

掐指一算，《变形金刚》G1在电视播出时兄弟俩刚好是四五岁的样子，两人围坐在电视机前看动画片，多好，想想我又流泪了。  
破案了，是仓鼠起的


	2. Chapter 2

“补天士你这个小鸡贼！”【注1】

———————

“就这样，王子和公主在一起过上了幸福的生活。”  
但丁合上书，对他枕边的蛋露出一个温柔的微笑。当他抬起头，面对的是床前与他容貌惊人相似的大魔头的臭脸。  
“你在干嘛？”维吉尔问。  
真是命运的捉弄，如此邪恶的大魔头竟是传奇恶魔猎人的胞兄，以压榨干自己兄弟最后一滴血汗为己任的恶魔！维吉尔从但丁的脸上读到了如上信息。他的弟弟卧坐在床上，抚摸着那颗魔力涌动，有他头那么大的蛋，假笑道：“晚上好我的哥哥，我正练习给我的孩子念童话故事呢，就像你在睡前给我逐条朗读<恶魔法典>一样贴心。”  
应该不是错觉，“贴心”两个字但丁说得咬牙切齿。  
维吉尔疲惫地拢了下头发，拎出监督但丁工作一整天后幸存的精力，毫不留情地抨击他的弟弟：“你哪里来的需要听童话故事的孩子？”  
但丁的笑容固定在脸上，从精明变成了傻气。他没想到维吉尔能从这个角度攻击自己，但荣誉感告诉但丁不能这么轻易认输，他捧起那颗蛋，固执地举到维吉尔的面前。  
那颗蛋被拿走了！维吉尔招来了屋外的恶魔侍从，让那颗蛋永远离开了但丁！  
“不！你不能这么做！”  
“你才不能这么做。”维吉尔不客气地说，“龙都快灭绝了，你能不能别再偷他们的蛋了。”  
床上的但丁鼓起嘴吹气，对他的哥哥发出极其不雅的声音，不快地说道：“我好不容易找到的，还指望早餐能有煎蛋呢。现在只剩恶魔里脊肉了。”  
维吉尔眉毛都没抬一下，从但丁那里夺回了属于自己的半张被子：“所以暴君之后你又计划做食人魔了吗？”  
但丁吐出舌头，装出作呕的样子。  
又到了每日普法的时间，维吉尔的声音平缓低沉，宛如树林边静谧的湖泊，开口，困意袭来，卷舌，意识朦胧，换气，进入梦乡。现任魔王已经准备好了接受今天灵魂的洗涤，他要带着一颗干净的心，在梦境中怀念交不上水电费的黄金岁月。  
然而，维吉尔不愧是维吉尔，那么多恶魔霸主至尊都被但丁揍得找不着家门，却唯独栽倒在了他维吉尔的手里。他已经翻开了那本厚度足以挡子弹的法典，但在开始朗读前他突然改了主意，推了推旁边闭上双眼一脸安详的但丁。  
“干嘛？”但丁没好气地瞪他的哥哥，“难道你还要抽查？”  
“是个好主意。”  
魔王的嚣张气焰立刻被浇灭，但丁抓着维吉尔的手，可怜巴巴地看着他，仿佛砸碎了家里古董花瓶的长毛狗。  
“但我要说的不是那个。”维吉尔补充道，但丁长舒了一口气。  
年长的半魔摸摸但丁的脸颊，躺下来面对着他，就像儿时兄弟俩睡前的悄悄话那样对但丁说：“但丁，你想要个孩子吗？”  
“老哥，你不能当场翻旧账！”但丁回答道。  
因为这令人不满的答案，但丁的额头吃了一记爆栗。  
魔王一边嘶声揉着脑袋一边抱怨，“要是照顾小孩能换来假期也不错，但是我和谁生孩子去呀？”  
维吉尔抽出一只手，指向了自己。  
突然，疼痛长出翅膀飞走了，但丁差点通过粗口表达自己如一垛干草被扔了根点未熄的烟头般的心情，但他忍住了。  
“你说真的？”  
“是的，没错，”维吉尔开始表现出对重复的烦躁，“要不要我写下来给你看？”  
“不用了不用了。”但丁嬉笑道。他猛地掀开被子，在维吉尔茫然又错愕的眼神中跨坐到了他的身上。  
原本疲倦的维吉尔被这么一压又清醒了，他抓住但丁的腰阻止他在自己的身上蹭来蹭去，一用力把但丁按回了床上，低声警告道：“一周三次，但丁，你这周的机会已经用完了。”  
可惜维吉尔的警告对但丁完全没起作用，他伸手搂住维吉尔的脖子，拉近彼此的距离，毫无遮拦地在他的哥哥耳边呢喃：“别这么死板嘛老哥，你要知道，巧妇难为无米之炊……”  
维吉尔怔住了，就好像他不停地扭转收音机的转钮，在习以为常的电波杂音之后突然对上了但丁的频道似的。不过他立刻就适应了，他接收下电台的信息，露出一个别有深意的笑容。  
“但丁，别太心急。”  
“是吗？”隐隐约约，但丁察觉到苗头不对，“我认为事不宜迟。”  
维吉尔搬开但丁的胳膊，像照顾睡觉不老实的小孩子那样帮他重新盖好被子。之后他亲吻了但丁的额头，声音如此令人信服：“明天午餐后，我保证你会得到你想要的。”  
被包裹在温暖被窝里的但丁眨眨眼，你对自己真够自信的，他想这样挖苦哥哥，可他的声音在喉咙里被融化，吐出来的都成了意义不明的哼声。接着，维吉尔重新翻开法典，但丁很快就睡着了。

魔王，力量之强大连恶魔都畏惧，而这份力量也保证了魔王能够像永动机一般持续工作且不会猝死，在心情好的时候还会提升工作效率。  
但丁陛下今天的心情非常好，他对每一个遇到的恶魔微笑，以惊人的速度用一个上午完成了一整天的工作，质量无可挑剔，甚至在午餐开始前抽空去办了一直以太忙为理由拒绝的事。  
“嗯……我觉得性感的风格不错，不过不要太暴露，还要有应有的矜持。”但丁用手指点了点嘴唇，又说：“但是也别太保守，要是对方捉摸不透就得不偿失了。”  
长着长胡子，满脸横肉身材矮小的恶魔飞速记下但丁说的话，学着文明人的样子毕恭毕敬地问道：“您还有别的要求吗，但丁陛下？”  
“我想想，背部镂空？”  
“那是自然，”贴在但丁身前年轻俊秀的恶魔露出微笑，其中包括了对自己的绝对自信，“我们打造的铠甲在体现您地位的同时绝不会忽略便捷性，让您在穿着时也可以展翅飞翔！”  
“真是值得信赖啊，魔界有你们这样的能工巧匠实在太好了，斯派克普朗！斯派克！【注2】”  
两个恶魔心中注满了翻滚的熔岩般的感动，新的魔王正如众人所说，是如此美丽又平易近人，不单毫不吝啬地夸赞他们分内的工作，还给予他们全新的名号，他是多么完美啊！  
总之但丁很高兴，整个魔王的城堡里都洋溢着他的快乐，仿佛金子般的阳光穿透沉重的乌云，治愈了城堡内每一个快要被连续的阴雨折磨出关节炎的灵魂。  
今天的午餐与往日没有区别，蓝色的汤，紫色的肉，黑色的面，五光十色的甜品。菜品经过精心搭配，由魔界名厨亲自烹制，确保能够满足魔王的味蕾，并为他补充下午工作的能量。  
隔着狭长的餐桌，维吉尔发现平日里他对恶魔的食物抱怨连天的弟弟今天竟然不挑不检，面带微笑把他的那份午餐吃的干干净净之后用餐巾优雅地擦嘴。  
“看来你很期待今天的餐后活动。”  
被一语道破心思的但丁不慌不忙地放下餐巾，开口的声调平滑如丝绸:“我最亲爱的哥哥，请不要在餐桌上说这么粗俗的话。”  
说完，他捧着脸开始咯咯傻笑。  
维吉尔摇摇头，他的弟弟大概永远都长不大。  
“但丁，过来，到我身边来。”  
魔王挺直了后背，不动声色又颇为机警地环视四周，他们兄弟俩的午餐时间可不止有他们两个人，还有数名恶魔侍从围在他们身边，随时准备为他们提供服务。不过但丁没在意太久，他在众目睽睽之下推开餐盘，上台阶似的登上餐桌，轻盈又缓慢地走向桌子的另一边。  
恶魔侍从们扑过来抢救这一路被但丁碰下去的东西，而他本人则双膝分别压在了维吉尔的餐盘两边的刀叉旁边，双手搭在他的肩上，好像他是另一种意义上的魔王。  
“我来了，然后呢？”  
维吉尔带着但丁依旧没能读懂的笑容聚集起魔力，阎魔刀出现在他手中。恶魔侍从们惊恐地避让到角落里去，维吉尔抽出那把看似易断的长刀在空气中划了个十字，空间被割出了一个开口。  
“当然是去唯一能去的地方。”  
还没等但丁筛选出来符合条件的地点，他就被维吉尔从桌子上抱了下去，转身丢进了那个空间的破洞里。

但丁掉进了一个狭小的，像是忏悔室一样的地方，维吉尔从空间裂缝的另一端过来，但丁往里挪了挪屁股好让他也能坐下。  
在这昏暗的叫人透不过气的小房间里，但丁迫不得已并拢膝盖，疑惑地说：“我倒是无所谓啦……但你不觉得你选的这个地方，施展不开吗？”  
维吉尔眼里带着笑意，声音轻快得都不像他了：“怎么了但丁？要打退堂鼓了吗？”  
这对但丁来说已经称得上是挑衅了，身为魔王的他可容不得这样的轻视，他扯了扯本来就很低的衣领：“来吧维吉尔，让我看看你要怎么把我想要的给我。”  
然后事情就超出了但丁的理解范围。  
维吉尔在他们面前的墙壁上戳了一下，一阵欢快的音乐从房间的四角响起，墙壁亮了起来，如同竖立的水面映射出这对半魔的模样,接着，违反重力的水面上围绕着但丁和维吉尔浮现出五颜六色卷草花纹似的恶魔文字。但丁的恶魔语算不上好，花里胡哨的字体更是增加了他辨识的难度，但他总觉得自己在哪里见过这种东西，在维吉尔对着那些文字选来选去时但丁用了很大的力气回想，还真让他想起来了。  
这不就是十几年前小女孩很爱拍的大头贴吗？  
在进行了一番但丁根本没看懂的选择后，维吉尔认真核对了每一个选项，问但丁：“你有什么要修改的吗？”  
“我已经准备好了！”说着，但丁对着墙壁摆出一个精简版的皇家护卫动作。  
“……那就按这个来吧。”  
在按下可能是“确定”的选项后，水面泛起了一阵涟漪，自那之中缓缓伸出了一个手掌那么大的铁制平台，而平台上是两个放在烛台里的细小锋利的尖锥。维吉尔把右手的食指按在了靠近他那边的尖锥上，他的手指被刺破，渗出的血珠顺着锥身滑下，盛在了烛台里。但丁虽然疑惑，但他还是学着哥哥的样子做了同样的事。  
在得到两个半魔的血后，那个平台收回了水面后。  
但丁看到他和维吉尔的身影变得模糊，像是藏在浓雾后，一根平放的透明管子出现在水面上，绿色的液体平稳缓慢地灌注了进去。等那根管子被灌满之后，一开始的音乐又响了一遍。  
一颗红蓝相间的蛋从水面里被吐了出来。  
“唔哇！”但丁慌忙地接住了那颗和龙蛋一样大的蛋，似乎有某种本能驱使他这么做。  
“这是什么东西？”但丁问。  
“你在说什么？”维吉尔故作惊讶地反问，但丁不敢相信他的哥哥竟然学会了这个，“这是我们的孩子呀。”  
“……啊？”  
那颗蛋被维吉尔拿过去，上下颠倒后，他指着蛋的表壳对但丁说：“你看，这还有我选的草莓花纹，你不是都同意了吗？”说完他又把蛋交还给但丁，嘱咐道：“好好照看，确保通风，五天后它就会自行孵化出来了。”  
捧着有草莓印记的蛋，但丁盯着它久久没有说话，他的眼神中有什么在熊熊燃烧，比地狱里的业火还要灼热，然后那火熄灭了。  
“原来恶魔可以这样得到孩子啊。”但丁说，麻木了似的微笑着，“真方便，完全不会耽误工作。”  
维吉尔赞叹着点点头，搂住但丁的肩膀对他说：“你能这样想，我很欣慰。”  
终于，维吉尔想，终于他的弟弟有做魔王的觉悟了。

当晚，维吉尔等了半天，晚餐都要凉透了他也没能等来但丁。  
热衷工作是好事，但也不至于不来跟哥哥，兼五天后孩子的父亲吃晚饭。维吉尔又等了一会儿，直接用阎魔刀抄近路进了但丁的办公室。  
办公室内，魔法灯已经亮起，公文整整齐齐地垒在桌子上，有草莓花纹的蛋在公文旁，摆放在蓬软的垫子上，可但丁并不在。  
维吉尔心头一紧，他冲到办公桌前，一封火漆封口的信摆在正中。他拆开信封，取出信纸，上面用工整刚毅，夹带着语法错误的恶魔语写着：  
维吉尔，我们老一代魔王的时代结束了，今后是新人们的时代了，所以我要去寻找让我们这样的混血儿能够安心居住的，没有战争的世界而踏上旅程。从今天起，我们的孩子——我给他起名叫做钢锁【注3】——就是新的魔王了。  
后会有期，我的哥哥。【注4】  
默默地，维吉尔合上了信，看着那颗蛋低声呢喃：“你倒是，起个聪明点的名字啊。”

——TBC——

次回预告：“我有一个计划。”

【注1】《变形金刚》G1第95集，日语吹替中通天晓感染病毒后说的话。原版类似的是：你跑不了了，补天士！我随便到哪儿都闻得到你的味儿！  
补天士的壮举之一：“我不干了！”然后跑了。  
【注2】《变形金刚》G1里汽车人的人类好友，是一对父子。  
【注3】汽车人制造的机器恐龙中霸王龙的名字，他同时也是机器恐龙的队长。优点是武力值很高，缺点是脑子不好使。  
我想过要不要用“天灾”，但天灾出现的《变形金刚：汽车人战记》已经是2000年的动画了，时间太靠后，作罢。  
【注4】改编自《变形金刚：头领战士》中，委任巨无霸福特做汽车人领袖时补天士说的话。领导模块都没交接就跑了。


	3. Chapter 3

“我有一个计划。”【注1】  
—————  
尼禄换上妮可制作出来的崭新机械手，对着车库的大门，亦是当初维吉尔出现的方向手刃般劈下，切开了一道幽蓝的空间裂痕。自但丁和维吉尔离开已经过了半年，尼禄终于等来了这一天。  
“我一定会找到你们，把你们带回来。”  
尼禄义无反顾地跳进了那道裂痕。

按照尼禄的计划，他到魔界揪出那两个刚刚相认就跑去拯救世界的长辈，然后再利用妮可制造的能打开两界通道的机械手开一道门，三人一起回去人类的世界。这个过程可能会很漫长，或许十天，或许一年，或许要花和维吉尔回去那么久的时间，整整二十年，尼禄心意已决，不论多久他都不会放弃。  
但他没想到一过来就碰到那两个人了，而且还在干他摸不着头脑的事。  
隔着一丛半人高的白色杂草，尼禄看到一红一篮两个人影对峙着，他们尚未掏出各自的武器，但两人之间剑拔弩张一触即发的阵势不容置疑。但丁率先出手，他抬手，直指站在他对面的维吉尔，一声大吼：“今天，不死你死就是我活！”【注2】  
这听上去非常不妙啊，尼禄差点直接冲出去在两人动手前先把他俩揍趴下，他后脚跟刚离地就听他的又半年没见的爸爸说：“为什么你要不顾一切的逃跑呢！”  
逃跑？尼禄决定再观察一下。但丁为何出逃？这事关之后他哪边下手重点哪边轻点。  
“那正是你该问自己的，维吉尔！”  
但丁毫不退让，躲在草丛里的尼禄有些困惑，到底是谁要逃走？  
维吉尔对此似乎颇为无奈，但他还是礼尚往来似的回应：“不，我会亲手把你带回去。”  
然而话音刚落，他就扑倒了但丁的身上。  
尼禄一惊，看到两人倒在地上扭打，他按捺不住了，一个魔人化冲上前去。  
“住手——！”  
天啊，他们离开的这半年里怎么变成了这样？以前好歹还堂堂正正地决斗，现在赤手空拳就撕扯，简直比自己照顾的那些小鬼还幼稚！尤其是维吉尔，但丁可是他亲弟弟呀，他怎么能，怎么能把手伸到但丁的裤子里……  
“……”  
魔力消散了，尼禄又变回人形，方便他的爸爸和叔叔看清楚自己失去光彩的双眼。

后背贴大地的但丁感到一阵凉意自尾椎骨窜进了脑髓，也不知道是魔界的地太无情还是侄子的眼神太冰冷，只有哥哥那只不老实的手尚且温暖。他只能说今天真是倒霉透了，先是被在他身上偷偷放了定位器似的维吉尔追上，难得要发生点什么又被尼禄逮个正着，简直是出门忘了看天气。  
当家长的早晚要面对这种尴尬事，但丁自我安慰，眼下重要的是找个借口糊弄过去。就在他也不知道能说啥但打算先声夺人时，维吉尔递给他一个眼神，那双灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛在对他说：相信我，交给我。  
一瞬间，但丁感受到了来自兄长的可靠，那份可靠就像他们还是孩子时调皮犯了错，即将面对母亲的怒火时他感受到的那样令他安心。即使维吉尔还没把手收回去。  
不用尼禄拉，维吉尔自己爬了起来，他背对着自己的儿子，声音是父辈应有的深沉与严肃：“尼禄，事情就是你想的那样。”  
“啊是吗，我想的哪样？”  
但丁感觉情况不妙，争分夺秒回忆自己有没有什么魔具在挖掘方面天赋异禀。  
维吉尔断然转身，义正言辞之中还带着一份凛然：“还能是什么，我睡了你叔叔！”  
“啊啊啊我耿直的亲哥哥啊！”显然但丁没想起他需要的魔具，着急忙慌拽住维吉尔大衣的衣摆，试图把他重新拽回地上。  
不止是眼睛，现实的冲击让这个坚强的青年开始整个褪色了。  
维吉尔从但丁手里抽走了衣摆，尼禄呆若木鸡，夹在中间的但丁左右为难，他是该先跟哥哥解释人类社会里有血缘关系的人睡在一起有违伦常，还是该先告诉尼禄再过几天他弟弟或者妹妹就要破壳而出了？该死，他今后要格外留意有钻头的恶魔。  
“但是现在那些不重要，尼禄，你必须认真听我接下来说的话。”  
“啊……”尼禄缓缓解冻似的扶住额头，肺里挤出的空气都很虚弱，“我、我需要缓缓……”  
“没那个时间了！”  
强硬地拒绝儿子的请求后，维吉尔像从没爆料过他跟但丁目前的关系一样言简意赅地把这半年来的状况告知了尼禄，当然其中有许多不必提及的内容被很干脆地割舍了，比如身为魔王的但丁为了逃避工作和那颗拍立得的蛋跳窗出逃。  
但丁站到维吉尔身边，不时点头表示赞同，他成为魔王的那一刻被描述的格外光辉，听得他这个当事人都有些脸红，但是讲着讲着，维吉尔讲出来了些连但丁自己都不知道的事。  
在远古时代统治魔界的并非恶魔，而是恶魔诞生前便已经存在的一种怪物。他们拥有极高的智慧，文明达到了现在魔界住民望尘莫及的高度，然而他们却突然消失了，权力的争斗使得他们的文明顷刻间荡然无存。之后，恶魔崛起，最强者争得王位，一统魔界。  
“文献上是这么记载的。因为相关资料太少，我们一直认为这只是传说。”维吉尔说，突然一顿，神色凝重起来，“但事实证明那只是我们盲目乐观的想法，那些远古的怪物是真实存在的。他们并不简单是恶魔之前存在于魔界的生命体，他们创造了恶魔，奴役恶魔。”  
维吉尔的两名听众以同样错愕的表情看着他，但接下来他们即将出现分化。故事继续，恶魔自然不甘于远古怪物的压迫，他们之中出现了觉醒者。最初的觉醒者并没有被记录下名字，只有一个代号：A3。【注3】在A3的带领下，恶魔们团结起来反抗压迫他们的统治者，最终取得胜利，将怪物逐出了魔界。  
听到那个代号后，但丁如梦初醒。他接替维吉尔，把剩下的部分讲述给一头雾水的尼禄：“没错，千真万确。但是，可能因为两界原本关闭的通路出现裂痕的缘故，北方出现了疑似那些怪物活动的痕迹，我作为魔王，我和你的父亲正要前往北方查明情况。”  
尼禄攥紧拳头，红墓市发生的一切恍如昨日，如果真的有那样的怪物，灾难很可能在魔界重演。在来到魔界前，他对这个世界没有什么概念，可当他真正站在这里的土地上时，或许因为他血管里流淌的恶魔的血液，他对这个世界竟然有种莫名的亲切感。  
“既然是这样，我跟你们一起去！”  
“什么？不不，你不必……”  
但丁一边阻拦尼禄一边用手肘戳维吉尔的腰，后者表现得十分沉稳，撩拨刘海般自然地抹掉了额头的冷汗，尽管他根本没有刘海。如果被发现两个长辈说得煞有介事的灾难其实是抄袭他们小时候看的动画片，但丁可以预料到他们在尼禄心里的地位能跌到什么地方，而维吉尔再次进入了不负责解释的状态。  
眼看事情要败露，但丁一咬牙：“你必须去城堡，在我们回来之前继续魔王的工作，维持魔界的平稳。”  
说罢，不等尼禄提出任何异议，但丁突然爆发魔力，转化成了真魔人的形态。  
从手臂上掰下去一个刺，然后又变回了人类的模样。  
维吉尔侧目，震惊之余还有那么些欣慰，好像但丁终于成长为了真正的魔王，心狠，手辣，连自己亲侄子都不放过。但丁极力躲避哥哥幻影剑一样扎人的视线，心想着如果这时候维吉尔父爱觉醒制止自己将要尼禄做的事，他就收手放弃，可是维吉尔没有，他就像历史的见证人那样沉默着看但丁把那根刺交给了尼禄。  
青年诚惶诚恐地接了过去，先不说为什么他的叔叔要摆出那么大阵仗来就为了给他这个，从但丁那里得到某样东西……每一次都代表着对他的认可，第一次是阎魔刀，第二次是Devil May Cry的灯箱，这次甚至是直接从但丁身体上取下来的，虽然只有小小一块，上面却真真实实附着着但丁魔力的气息。  
时隔半年，但丁已经有点遗忘尼禄那小狗般闪闪发亮的眼神了，腾起的负疚感差点把他淹没，但现在他已经是骑虎难下的境地，如果这时放弃，告诉尼禄他其实只是想逃班的话，他身为叔叔的高大形象估计要就此化作泡沫了。始作俑者在他旁边面带微笑，一点没有救亲儿子于水火的自觉，到底谁更适合做魔王真是一目了然！  
没办法，但丁硬着头皮对尼禄说：“尼禄，你去了城堡之后就把这碎片给那些恶魔看，他们自然就会明白该怎么对待你。”  
尼禄握紧了手中的碎片，骄傲地昂起头：“如果有人反对，我就揍他们！”  
也不用，他们还是挺听话的。但丁忍住没说，免得露怯。他拍拍尼禄的肩膀，充满信赖：“去吧尼禄，我和你爸爸很快就回去。”  
旁边的维吉尔不知发了什么善心，竟然变得配合起来，语重心长到暗藏他们可能会回不去的信息地对尼禄说：“交给你了，尼禄。”  
“放心好了，我已经不是小孩子了。”尼禄摆摆手，“向后退。”  
两人后推一步，尼禄冲他们一笑，魔力在他周身聚集，他握着碎片的那只手高高举起：“但是，你们两个当初就那么跑了，我还是要给你们这个！”  
光天化日，朗朗乾坤，那根中指坚挺地指向云霄，斯巴达的后人在晴空之下高声呼喊：“操你们的！你们两个都是！”  
然后他张开魔力织成的蓝色翅膀，飞走了。  
遥望年轻的蓝色恶魔越飞越远，化成一个小小的光点消失在远空，魔王和他的监工久久无言。  
最终还是年长的半魔打破了沉默，他对着天空一声喟叹，说：“你真是教了我儿子些好东西啊。”  
但丁不厌其烦地又一次否认，再说他只是挨了儿子两次竖中指而已，当初但丁可是被正踹面门又钉到他们老爸的雕像上，他还没说这是来自维吉尔的暴力基因呢。  
“这样说来，他还真是像咱们两个。”维吉尔总结。  
但丁不可置否，他侧头靠在哥哥的肩上，感叹着：“不过那孩子可比咱们直率多了，如果你我年轻时有他一半的坦诚，就不会傻兮兮得在塔顶你死我活了。”  
维吉尔扁扁嘴，像是想说什么又忍住了。作为他血脉相通的亲弟弟，但丁多少猜到了哥哥的心思，懒洋洋地打趣：“怎么了老哥，你有什么要为你放荡不羁的青春辩护的吗？”  
维吉尔没有正面回答，他推开但丁的脑袋，说得轻描淡写：“翻旧账容易使感情产生裂痕，与其回忆二十年前的事不如想想这个假期要怎么度过。”  
听到这个，但丁来了精神：“鉴于本魔王取之不尽用之不竭的精力，我建议你把这段时期克扣我的次数都补上。”  
好消息是他老哥没有拒绝，坏消息是在他说完这话后，维吉尔笑得像个诗集不离手的黑发青年，又像是坐在魔树盘绕而成的椅子上一个月没抬屁股的超大块恶魔，他轻轻拍了拍但丁的脸颊，告诉他：“我亲爱的弟弟，希望你的精力就和你说的一样旺盛。”

城堡内。  
事情就像但丁说的那样顺利，一开始还有恶魔质疑尼禄的身法，但当他拿出但丁交给他的碎片后，那些恶魔都闭上了嘴。为了方便代理魔王尼禄快速熟悉工作，一个穿着管家服的人形恶魔出现在尼禄面前，自称他的家族世代服侍魔王，魔王但丁非常欣赏他，还给了他新的名号：小滚珠。【注4】  
“小滚珠？呃……他俩起名字的能力一个比一个差。”尼禄小声咕哝。等那名管家向他介绍七位领主和其他在城堡中工作的恶魔时，他愈发这么认为，而且名字越来越怪，为什么医疗官会叫棘轮【注5】？去他那里看病总觉得会失去某样至关重要的东西。  
那恶魔将尼禄带到了魔王的办公室，向他讲解房间里的设施都有什么用途，发生战争时如何打开密道。尼禄听着有些无聊，真亏但丁能每天坐在这里，他随手拿起办公桌上装饰品似的蛋抛着玩。  
“天啊！”小滚珠突然惊叫，“快把她放下！”  
“喔！”尼禄接住差点被自己扔出去的蛋，“干嘛？这是什么宝贝吗？”  
“您在说什么，这当然是宝贝，她是我们未来的公主，是您的亲妹妹呀！”  
尼禄一听，小心翼翼地把有草莓花纹的蛋放回了垫子上。幸好没闯祸，他想，表面上装作冷静的样子和那个恶魔解释：“我当然有分寸，不过你搞错了，我爸不是但丁，是他兄弟维吉尔。”  
见公主安全了，恶魔松了口气，笑吟吟地告诉尼禄：“陛下，这就是您的亲妹妹。”  
“我都说了，我爸是——”  
突然，尼禄明白了。将所有线索串联起来，答案就很明晰了：恶魔说这颗蛋是公主，所以这一定是但丁的孩子，又说她是他的亲妹妹，所以这是维吉尔的孩子。维吉尔亲口承认他在和但丁上床。  
……操。  
尼禄很后悔，当时他不该冲两位长辈竖中指。他该把四只手的中指都戳他们脸上！  
“哦对了王子陛下，魔王给公主的名字是钢锁。”  
“操！操！别说了！”  
什么王子，什么公主，尼禄脑子乱的很。

——THE END——

【注1】汽车人领袖擎天柱的经典名言。此言一出，后面必定没好事发生。  
【注2】出自《变形金刚大电影》擎天柱和威震天决一死战时的名言，原文：One shall stand，one shall fall.因为太经典了，其他版本里也会说。后面一段都是决斗开始时的台词改写。  
【注3】《变形金刚》G1第74集，这段照抄变形金刚的历史，A3是领袖兼汽车人的初代首领，及钛师傅。  
【注4】擎天柱车厢里装着的小车，在IDW漫画中是一位猛男。  
【注5】汽车人医疗官的名字，英文为Ratchet，官方翻译是救护车，因其断子绝孙脚，又有断子观音的美称。


End file.
